


?

by ShadowFang343



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFang343/pseuds/ShadowFang343
Summary: A girl from heaven get sent down to earth to search for someone that she was assigned to watch. She doesn’t know who they are or anything. Meanwhile a girl from hell is also sent to earth. Her mother thought she was weak and not worthy of calling hell home. Both girls go to Laria High and meat each org and two other guys. But, thing aren’t as quite what they seem.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Big Mission

Racing ever so quickly around the lake in the courtyard with her new golden shimmering wings, was an angel of water. This angel of water had a light blue, flowery kimono with a silky gold bow on the side. The animal that was given to her was a celestial water deer. On her antlers she had small water lilies. On her right eye she had gold and on the other eye was teal. Her hair was a light blue with yellow fading. She also had a gold streak in her hair near her eyes. Then an angel with brown hair and pink lips came up to the racing angle to announce she had another mission.

"Lady of the help and missions sector calls you to her presence." The brown haired angel called. "I shall take you to her if you will kindly follow."

The water angel nods as she swiftly and gracefully dived down to meet the brown haired angel. They walked through the gardens with the most beautiful flowers and water fountains. When they arrived to the temple of missions they showed their true self. They alway did in temples. The smell of wine and vegetables filled the air. Only the angel cooks could make it smell like that.

A booming voice filled the temple " Hermel, thank you for bringing her. Hazle you have been chosen for a big mission. Are you ready?"

The big mission was the biggest mission of all and only one of the watchers would be chosen. All of the angels heard about it. "Always, who am I watching over?" Hazle asked.

"I can not tell you that, you will go to Laria high and stay in a dorm. Be gone and be safe."

Hazle went to the gate separating earth and heaven. The guards there knew Hazel and let her past. She panicked a little like she always did before her missions but this was different. She didn't know who she was watching and why. She now knew why it was so hard to get info she got hardened the mission. So she walked through the pearl gate. It tickled and made her want to laugh.

MEANWHILE IN HELL

"Why are you so weak, Zaria?"

A girl with black hair fading to a dark plum color. Stood there taking the insults she got every day. She didn't want to fight back because she knew it would only get worse.

This girl had wolf ears and a tail to match up. The tail was the same color as her hair. She also had horns and smaller demonic wings. She wore a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. Her right eye was a deep blue while her left eye was a dark blood red.

The size of each demons' wing equalled to the amount of power/mana each demon had. So if you had large wings like the ruler of hell then you were the most powerful. Usually the royals family had massive amounts of mana, but Zara was different. She had the smallest wings in the hells fighting coliseum and in her fighting and power power class she had the least amount of any of it. She hated it, but at the same time she would never have to fight in the ring. That was good. You had to have a certain wing mass to enter. The royals would watch for entertainment.  
"ZARIA are you listening, finally. Now, did you hear me?" The demon said next to her.  
"N-no, I zoned out. Sorry, mother" Zaria said.  
"Uhg, your worthless, you know I don't like repeating myself." She looked sternly at her. "I said I'm taking you to the king and he gets to decide what to do with you. That means go pack your stuff and let's go."  
She ran to her small room the size of a closet and grabbed her necklace, blanket, her hair ties, and a wallet from earth. She found it when she was wondering by the gate. It had money werth around $500.  
She walked in silence as they walked to the palace.  
"When you get there you have to show your horns and wings NO, exceptions." The demon next to her said.

She nodded and removed the spell that hid her horns and wings.  
When they got to the palace they bowed before the king. The king looked at the two and said, "Why are you here?"  
"My daughter's wings are under the minimum size and she has become of age for her fate to be decided."  
The king looked at Zaria, "You should be good enough."  
Zaria looked up at the king in surprise usually people like her would work for the king or die.  
"I'm planning to make a tear through hell and earth and take earth over" the King said. "I need someone to scout for a place to permanently put the tear down. If you do it I will let you live freely and you'll get a higher rank. If you don't you'll die."  
Zaria had already made up her mind when she heard she would die. "I'll do it."  
"Good. Get ready and meet me at the gate I'll give you the spell and some things to help with your travels at the gate."  
Zaria met the king at the gate and she got her stuff. It was in a backpack and she shoved her stuff in the front pocket.  
"Good luck, I'll be able to tell when the rip is open. Then you'll be able to walk in out as freely as you want. She walked through the gate and it felt like lava as she walked through. She stepped into a forest and looked at her surroundings. Trees, trees, trees, path! And so, she started on her journey.


	2. Chapter Two Finding School

Hazle landed on the island hidden by the bermuda triangle. Even if it was known to be the devil's triangle it was actually where angels hide their Portal. Planes and boats when missing because they landed in heaven and could go back even though it might be twenty years later. One plane went to the portal but came right back. With 63 people on board the plane, it was crazy. As she dived into the sea and swam using her wings to swim, even if she was still new at it. At 400 miles an hour, she felt her stuff in the bag. Human money, a potion to help her read and write. Stuff to make her humanly, needle and thread whats that doing there they must have made a mistake, and a thing she had never seen or felt before. She pulled out a palm sized red button that said…  
“FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY   
ONE USE.”

“Oh I have seen one of these called the angel helper and missions sector angel, only two other buttons have ever been used. Well, could this mission really be that bad?” Hazle thought as she spotted Florida. One angel, Zuglan, used it to ask other angles to help save a plane from crashing. He saved everyone in the plane. She could not remember the other story but she loved the one story. She had to go to Colorado into the mountains and find the school which was pretty easy. She could use her name, since her name was chosen to sound human, and the fake legal papers also helped to get into the school. As she flew up into the sky to get to Colorado faster, she wondered who she would be looking over. “How will I know if they will not tell me?”

She landed in the Rocky Mountains and found a path in the woods towards the city. Then she remembered that the school was in the woods so she turned on a path that felt familiar and creepy at the same time. She felt a presence and not soon after she heard a SWOOSH and turned around and saw nothing. She decided it was a good time to take the potion to understand human language and to make her look human with a backpack, jeans, and a white shirt just in case. She finally entered a clearing the school was standing. It was where some parents sent their kids if bad things happened like a divorce or if they needed to stay away from their parents. “Surely it is not that bad!”

As she walked up to the school she found that the walls were a plain dark gray with a huge door that looked like it was made out of a cedar tree. As she walked into the building she found a fountain right in the middle of the hall with two stairways going up to the next floor. Hazle looked to the side and saw a reception desk that kids were at to sign in and to get their schedules and maps of the school. As Hazle got in line she looked around in awe. From the outside it looked plain with a few flowers and well looked for brushes, but from the inside she found that it looked elegant and yet so refined.

She walked up to the reception desk and the receptionist said, “Name and type of supernatural creature.” The Lady there was pale and had pitch black hair with larger canines than usual. She was a vampire.

“OH MADNESS This is why they would not tell me!” You see werewolves and vampires were created by the demons to try to take over but the werewolves and vampires got into a big war. The treaty made a place to share and teach children.“I need to go to the principal's office. I need to register before anything else.”

“Go toward the fountain then turn to the left, you're gonna see a science room and a janitor's closet. After that the office is on the right hand side.”

“Thanks.”   
“No problem.”

Hazle used the receptionists' directions to find the principal's office. Hazle knew human manners so she knocked before entering.

“I’m here to register for school.” 

“Will you be needing a dorm room?” Said a man in a suit.

“Yes, actually. And I’m guessing you need to know what type of supernatural creature I am.”

“Yes, I will need to know that.”

“I’m a celestial water deer.” Hazle replied.

“Those are quite rare. People say you can only find them in the heavens. They also said they are pure of heart and they can feel what other people are feeling.”

“They do?” Hazle replied confused.

“Alright I just need the registration fee, of $500. And you’ll be set.”

Hazle gave him the money and signed the papers and started to walk out.

“Oh, Hazle,” the principle started, “You can call me Mr. Zulice.”

“Ok, thanks Mr. Zulice.” Hazle said as she set off to find her dorm.

MEANWHILE WITH ZARIA

“God this map sucks.” Zaria was in the middle of nowhere trying to find a school called Laria High. It was the safest place to lay low while trying to find a good spot for the rip. After what seemed to be 5 hours. Zaria finally found the school. She went in and ignored the reception desk as she tried to find the principal's office. 

After she had found the principles office she went in to register. Opening the door, she saw Mr. Zulice sitting at his desk. 

“I need to get registered.” Zaria said.

“Ok, what species are you and will you need a dorm?” 

“Yes, and I’m a werewolf.”

“You don’t say much.”

“I only say what I need to say.” Zaria replied with a smirk.

“Here you are, here is your dorm number, your key, schedule, and a map of the school to get around.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Zaria whispered loud enough for Mr. Zulice to hear.

“No problem, Zaria. Pretty name by the way.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Zaria walked out to go find her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3 Where to go

As Zaria followed the map, she bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground. As Zaria looked up she felt an angel's presence. She looked at Hazle with a blank stare. “Obviously, she has no clue I can feel an angel's presence, not a celestial water deers. She won’t survive for long if she can’t even hide her presence from a demon who has almost zero magic or combat skills. Plus, why is she even here are the angels are starting to figure out the demons are trying to plan something? Only, one way to find out. Get close to her then see what she knows and why she is here.” Zaria got up and brushed herself off. She held her hand out to the angel. 

“Thanks. I’m Hazle, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Zaria. Is this your first year coming here, to?”

“Yeah, and currently have no clue where I am.”

“Yeah, same. What are you trying to find, first?”

“I’m trying to find the dorms. What about you?”

“Same, wanna try to find them together?”

“Sure, why not.” 

Zaria smirked, “She fell for it, now to make sure I keep it that way.” “Well what are we waiting for?”

Hazle had a huge smile. “My first friend here on earth?! I wonder if it is going to stay like this. I hope I can make more friends and find who I have to watch over.” “My dorm number is 143, what about you.”

Zaria looked at her number. “Oh, shoot. What am I going to do? I am dormates with an angel. Why me?” “Same, guess we’re dormmates.” Zaria said hesitantly.

As they walked to their dorm room they looked around at the gardens and the outdoor cafeteria. After a while, they finally had found their dormhouse. 

“Finally, now when night falls, I’ll go looking for a good spot to do the spell. But first, orientation, joy.” Zaria sighed sarcastically. 

As she got ready this time she wore a dark plum shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, a dark turquoise chain, and she put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked to the door and put her boots on, and as she was about to open the door and leave, Hazle stopped her, “Can we walk together? I get lost easily.”

Zaria stops and looks the angel in the eyes. “Ummm, sure.”

As they walked to orientation Zaria realized she had forgotten the map of the school. She froze in her tracks, and Hazle continued a few steps more then realized Zaria wasn't with her. 

“What’s wrong?” Hazle asked.

“Oh me?! I just need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Zaria replied. She could feel the sweat coming from her forehead. She turned around and went to the closest bathroom, then teleported once she figured out there was no one around. When she got to her dorm she grabbed the map of the kitchen counter and teleported back to the bathroom. She left the bathroom to go find Hazle. 

Hazle had been standing there leaning against the wall. No one had done that for Zaria. Ever since she was little everyone left her behind. She would come back and they would either bully her for being so far behind or she was left behind, alone. “Alone, what a funny word, one I enjoy. When you're alone you don’t have any weaknesses or so I thought. Power, another funny word, except I hate it, no despise it. Power what is it exactly, is it magic, rule, influence? Who are we to define power? Who are we to set one specific definition for loneliness, alone? Even for good and evil, we all have our preference on good and evil, but one thing is it's just a thought process.

“You coming?” Hazle looked at Zaria.

“Huh, oh yeah.” Zaria walked over to Hazle.


End file.
